


in the lap of the gods

by shushx



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushx/pseuds/shushx
Summary: loosely based on ben's new instagram picture and him and joe's comments that quickly followed after."i have enough pics of us in bed, i don't need photoshop."





	in the lap of the gods

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i haven't been posting much and i am so, so sorry. i returned from the dead with a .... what?!? joe mazzello and ben hardy fic?!? you've guessed right, darlings.
> 
> also HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> i've been working on a really big fic, very emotional and different from what i usually write. it's also going to be ben/joe, so...
> 
> ** if you'd like to receive updates on not only this fic, but upcoming fics for all of my ships, please follow my new instagram at: @_shushx **
> 
> updates will be posted there and i can't wait to get to really know you guys.  
> as always, love you all, enjoy this positively dirty smut.

wood against skin, skin against skin, mouth against mouth.

  
joe was pressed against his front door, whiskey on his lips, the flavor being chased and tasted by ben as he fervently nipped the younger's lips between his teeth.

  
ben's hands moved up and down joe's hips, small shudders coming out of his mouth as he felt the ghosts of touch where the blond's hands travelled.

  
joe's hands were tangled in ben's hair, pulling and tugging and giving silent instructions on just how to touch him- the harder he pulled, the better ben was doing.

  
ben pulled off his lips, pressing his mouth close to his ear as joe still had a hand tangled in the younger's hair, the other pressing into his hip.

  
"wanna take this upstairs, love?"

  
joe whimpered, ben grabbed his hand only after leaving a small kiss on his earlobe. he was dragged upstairs, at his own house, just for ben to push him gently onto the bed as he reattached their lips.

  
"benbenbenben...."

  
ben turned away for only a moment to snag the lube from the bedside, same place as always. "mmm. right here baby."

  
joe lazily tugged his shirt over his head, undoing his belt buckle and kicking off his pants. there was a noticeable tent in his boxers and he had a flush that set deeply down his face and sprinkled on his chest and shoulders.

  
ben threw his own shirt off of his head, his pants being tugged down in a swift motion. joe's eyes were foggy, almost closed, and his mouth hug open barely.

  
"need you. need you, please." his words were slightly slurred, but neither him nor ben noticed. they were both a little too tipsy to care at that point.

"i know, i know," ben smirked. he bent slightly to shimmy out of his own trousers, stumbling a bit, and snatching his shirt off.

  
he placed himself in joe's lap, running his hands up and down the elder's body, pressing small kisses along his chest. joe bucked up slightly, the only thing between him and ben being the thin material of their boxers.

  
"needy, are you?" ben was definitely not a lightweight, and remained coherent, while joe was reduced to whimpers and moans. he simply grabbed at ben's waist in response.  
ben hummed, trailing down joe's abdomen leaving sloppy kisses and hickeys down the ways. he reached his waistband, and slowly pulled down the elastic, being painfully unhurried. joe's arm was thrown over his eyes, his mouth agape and lips shiny.  
ben finally managed to pull joe out of his boxers, grinning madly as his cock sprung up and hit his stomach. he quickly ran his hand over joe's member, before leaning over and leaving a small kiss on the tip. he reached around joe's back, lifting up his bottom half and spreading his legs around ben's waist.  
joe heard the familiar _pop_ of the lube bottle, and slowly blinked open his eyes to see ben applying a generous amount to his fingers.  
ben rubbed his thumb over joe's entrance, dipping it in shallowly once or twice, leaving joe yearning for more.

 

"y'ready?" ben slurred. joe nodded and let out a small whimper, a few breathy whispers following.

  
the younger finally pushed into joe, curving up his finger and pressing gently. he moved up to the knuckle, joe panting and bucking up underneath him. ben ran his hands around joe's hips with his free hand, pressing in another finger and starting to scissor them.  
the moans from joe were beginning to flow freely, and ben started to pick up the pace and pump in his fingers in and out.

  
he pulled out his fingers, and moved up to kiss joe, his hands cupping his jaw and ass resting on his low abdomen.

  
"so pretty. look at'chu, love," ben mumbled, planting kisses against his throat. joe let his teeth graze ben slowly, nipping his lips.

  
ben slowly draged his boxers down his legs, completely bare as he situated himself between joe. he wrapped the elder's legs around him, leaning up and sucking drop marks around joe's jaw.

  
"you holdin' up ok? can i..." ben trailed off, mumbling into the crook of joe's neck.

"please, please ben- i-" ben responded by rubbing the tip of his own cock against joe's entrance, bracing himself on his chest before pushing in. joe threw his head back, eyes shut and panting. he let out a broken moan while grabbing ahold of ben.

"benny- ben-"

"sh, love i...fuck, you feel so good- i'll take good care of'ya," ben slurred.

they'd done this before when they were both 100% sober, so it was okay, right?

right?

ben pulled out before entering back in, curving his hips upwards in search of joe's prostate. ben was letting out small pants and moans of his own, the whiskey still burning in the back of his throat acting as liquid confidence- he didn't like to be vocal, but tonight was an exception.

joe ground his hips to meet ben's thrusts, skin again skin echoing throughout the house. ben tilted his own head back, closing his eyes and only letting them flutter open to stare at joe beneath him.

he really was a pretty sight, red flush on his cheeks and chest, the freckles on his shoulders and his slick lips tucked between his teeth. ben's personal favorite, though, was his pink, leaking cock against his pale stomach. ben reached his hand to curl around joe's erection, pumping up and down as he writhed beneath him.

"fuck fuck fuck- ben- ben- close-"

ben retracted his hand, and pulled out of joe completely.

"turn over," ben growled in that one specific voice joe swore could make him do anything. joe flipped around, ass in the air and face smashed into the cool sheets below him. ben placed a hand on the small of the elder's back, pressing down so the whole of his body was pressed flat against the bed.

joe could have sworn he heard ben mumble a soft _slut_ , but even if he did, that only made him harder. ben spread apart joe's ass, pushing back into him, leaning on joe's shoulder with one hand.

"fuck!" joe cried into the sheets. ben slammed in and out of joe, the headboard banging the wall and unholy noises resonating. ben was close, and he almost tipped over the edge when he heard joe moan,

"i'm- i'm close- please can i-"

ben pulled joe up, his back against ben's chest, almost in his lap, ben's hands grabbing onto his face. the blond had his lips against the side of joe's face, wishing he could see his facial expressions.

"who makes you feel this good?" joe grinded down onto ben's lap, his cock still buried in his ass.

"you- you, ben."

ben smirked. "and who's the only person who can make you feel this good?"

"only you, ben." joe whimpered again, lips licking his lips.

"come. come for me, baby," ben mumbled.

joe felt the heat in his stomach, the pet name driving him over the edge, sending him over his climax. ben snapped his hips a few quick times, providing ben with his own orgasm, releasing into joe. the two both rode out their climaxes, crying each other's name and sucking marks into each other's skin.

ben collapsed on top of joe, pulling out slowly. joe wrapped his arms around ben, encasing him in an embrace.

"lemme clean us up, love," ben whispered. he stumbled out of the bed, knocking the bottle of lube to the floor. he made his way to the bathroom, pulling on a discarded shirt and picking up a wash cloth that he ran under the sink.

"alright, love," ben sighed, wiping joe down and pressing kisses to each area he cleaned. he threw the cloth onto the floor next to the bed and left a kiss on joe's cheek.

"we're-" joe hiccuped and giggled, "-so drunk. but it was good."

ben snuggled into him, letting joe hold onto him.

"mm. i don't mind," he laughed before closing his eyes and dozing off with the last feeling being joe wrapped around his waist.

-

"well, good morning, benjamin."

"blimey, what time is it?" ben blinked around the room, squinting his eyes before giving up and burying his head back into the pillows.

"eleven-ish." joe scooted closer to ben's face and gave him a quick peck that turned into ben wanting more, and moving joe's face closer to his to leave more passionate kisses along his lips. joe moved back, blinking slowly with a small smile on his face, adorned with bedhead like a messy halo.

"my head's killing me, but you're still pretty." "we drank too much."

"the sex was good, i just wish i remembered more of it," ben smirked.

joe sighed and rested his head on ben's lower stomach.

"my ass hurts, so i'll give you a.....ten out of ten."

ben rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone, swiping to reveal the camera. he snapped a quick picture, the top of joe's head barely visible in the photo. a quick cropping job, and it was sent off to be posted to instagram.

"hey, joe?"

"mm?" joe left a kiss on the part of ben's skin that was exposed, his shirt riding up.

"i think i love you."

joe looked up at him with wide eyes.

"well, shit, i love you too." he smirked. "i think."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, loves! i've never written them before, but i'm so here for it ohmygod.  
> don't forget to follow me on instagram to get ALL special updates and behind the scenes of my latest fics- you can even help me decide who to write next and send in requests! follow @_shushx


End file.
